Story of a Forruner
by Darth Sparten
Summary: this story is about an 11 year old human female from before the halos first fired and this girl finds herself in her future his past. rated T for word usage. P.S I would really like it if my mistakes are pointed out because I know that made some, thanks.
1. bad day

Untitled

8 hours ago

Why me? Sari wondered, for this was not the first time she had gotten lost on halo. It was actually the fourth time she had gotten lost on halo.

The facts were also against her,and the facts were number one her map was her memory which is pretty poor,number two she was the last Forrunner,and number three she was a 12 year old asshole/trouble maker with an attitude.

All of a sudden she began to feel a lot and I mean a lot of pain in the back of her head.Then mere seconds later she hit the ground face first,and the last thing she herd was some asking "what is that" then everything whent black,pitch black.

Now

Sari begain to open her eyes.Everything was blurrey ,and odly brighter than usual, and she hated it.

Then she smelt something unfamiliar smell was strange it smelt bad to boot,and it made her want to hurl,and she almost did to.

Then someone with black skin,or maybe it was brown.She could not tell at the moment said "Arbiter,I think your making the poor creatcher nashes"

The one Sari persumed was talking to the Arbiter said in repaily "oh, and your not?"

Sari could not help but giggle a little at the comment after the first giggle she ended up coughing up blood,which was not to fun might I add.

The dark skinned one that Sari guess was a human said "easy now,got hit on the head pretty good."

Sari could not understand why he would care so she asked "and why would you care what happens to me? If I live or die? Does it really mater?

The Arbiter and the human just stared at her for a while,ontil finally the Arbiter asked "how old are you?" she was about to answer when a white skinned human female in blue and white clothing came into the room thought the door and said "sargent Jonson,miz Keys would like to speak with you." and then the two of them left.which just left the Arbiter and Sari alone in the room.

After a while she answered the Arbiters question "I am 12 years old,if must know."

The Arbiter just looked her for a while before taking leave,and Sari went back to sleep.Well for the moment at least.


	2. my bite is worse then my bark

Untitled

The day had been blown into battle because of god knows what. She opened her eyes to see that she was now is some sort of cell and there big hairy over grown monkeys outside the door that she later found were called brutes.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes so that she might be able to see her surroundings more clearly. Once that was done she began to look around in the pockets of her blood red down to her feet dress. After a while she found what she was looking for. It was a rock the size of a grunts fist.

She began hit the force field with the rock but soon got it taken away from her by a brute. However before he even got close to taking the rock she bit down on the brutes rist and then tore it from the butes body and listened to him scream. Then she made like a bullet for the control panel.

She let out all that were in the cells whict was 6 hunters and 2 grunts. Not much Sari thought to herself. Thats when an AI started to speak to them telling them a plan that they could use in order to excape. They listened to the plan.


	3. as the days go bye and a devil's idea

Untitled

2 days ago

They were coming close to the main hanger area. So far, so good was the first thought to go through Sari's mind sints she left the cell blooks 4 hours ago. At least she thought that it was 4 hours ago. They hadn't run into any flood yet, but they had run into alot of brutes.

"Man, this place is huge." said Sari in amazment.

"It get bigger." said one of the grunts in replay.

"Really?" Sari said as she turned to face the grunt.

"Yup." was the grunts replay

Sari started to mull over what she had just learned.Then one of the hunters turned around forgetting just how close behind him Sari was and ended up noocking her to the ground.Sari stayed there on the ground half awake half asleep for the next half an hour, foregotten.

She fell asleep once again.

1 day ago

Sari woke up to an elite in black armer talking to to somebody in green and black armer.

She looked close at them and then relized that the one in black armer was the Arbiter from ealier and the one in green and black armer was the Master Chief. The Master Chief was the one who had sent her to the turning point n a war of his past her future.

One of the two started to turn their head in her direction so she swiftly lay back down and fell back asleep.

Now

Sari begain to wonder why she had been sent to the future and not her all high and mighty brother Core. She filed away the thought for now so that she could get on with her meal. Nothing interesting heppened for the rest of that day.

The next day she began to explore the station that she had been aloud to stay on for the time being. Then she got an idea of just how much trobble she could get into in 2 weeks time.

She grinned ear to ear in a devil sort of way as she made her way to the brig of the station.


	4. pranks and roses

Her day could not get any worst then it already was. However Sari was already planning on playing some pranks on the Arbiter, Master Chief, and whoever it was that cooked the sorry excuse for food.

She also had learned a few new words that a lot of the marines were saying. Later that same day she got started on her prank that she had planned for the Master Chief or MC as others called him.

"First things first." She said to herself

She picked up her jar of spiders twice the size of her fist. She started by putting 2 spiders under MC's pillow 1 under the covers, 4 under the bed and 1 under the mattress. She footsteps coming toward the room. She climbed into a nearby air vent and 4 minutes after crawled out she heard an air parsing, school girl scream coming from the direction of MC's bedroom. One down two to go.

That night she placed a stink bomb in the lunch room. The next morning the timer on the stink bomb hit 0. Several marines got knocked out by the smell and 2 elites died from it. Two down one to go.

Sari put 40 spiders, 30 snakes, and 4 really big stink bombs in the Arbiter's bedroom. When she was half way back to her room she past the Arbiter in the hallway and as he past her she put a 'kick me' sign on his back. Done, done, and doner.

That had only been day one and things were about to turn into all out hell as everybody knew it. This was only the beginning. 2 more weeks to go and she was just getting started.

The next day at lunch she was told be one of the ship's AIs that she was to go to a school filled with beings from all over reality. On her first day at the school she managed to get 6 detentions in the first half an hour. A new record.

Nothing aside from boring stuff that she was supposed to be listening to happened ontil 8 weeks later when she herd a bunch of boys singing the song 'we will rock you' as they made their way to their homeroom, which just so happened to be the same one as hers.

One of the boys was dumb enough to try and pick a fight with her and another one asked her on a date but soon learned not to bother her after the 10 time she sent them to the med bay at the other end of the school.

That night she found rose in front of her bedroom door. There was a note on next to the rose that said a gift to you from the son of the werewolf king. All of the color drained from Sari's face and body. That night she could not sleep, hell, she could not sleep for the next 2 weeks.

The homework and projects that the students had to do were pretty easy though. But that was only is you tried to do them right the first time.

One night she started to make a list of the things that had happened to her lately. First on her list was the failed escape plan that the AI had her do. Second was all of the pranks that she had pulled off so far. Last was the rose that she had gotten. Later she added what was going on in school, how home sick she was, the amount of times that she had sent those boys to the med bay, and how she hated her older brother Core.


	5. author's note

Ok people I'm open to ideas of how to continue my story and tell me what you think should happen because mine don't seem to be making much sense to you guys.


	6. oh brother

Things got worse as the year went on. That morning she was walking down the hall when she run into her older brother Core. Core was in white mage robes as per usual. This time there seemed to be something different about them.

"Watch were you're going." I told him, but he seemed to not have herd me.

"Sorry" came his replay.

"What are you doing here?"

"Zilla sent to see what was taking you so long"

"Oh"

The two of them walked to their home room together. That night the flood made their way to the school. All but Core and Sari were not afraid of the out of everybody in the whole school. Core tried to cheer people up, while Sari tried to get them to fight the flood.

"This isn't working" Core told Sari

"They just need a little more persuasion" Sari replayed

"Whatever"

That same day during lunch Sari got an idea of how she could get everybody to fight. She told her brother Core her plan and he disagreed with her as per usual.

"It will never work" he tried to tell her.

"You never know ontil you try" came Sari's cross replay

Sari crawled up on to one of the lunch tables and began to say. "Why do all of you cower in the shadows while your brothers, your family fight to defend and you say that you will as well, but when you are called upon to do so you back down"

It was a werewolf who first started to pick up on it and said "Let us fight to the death to kill what needs to be killed. To fight for those who can not."

Then everybody started shouting "To war" and "We shall die fighting".

The werewolf came over to Sari kneeled before her and said "It is a great honor to fight along side somebody as beautiful as you" Sari blushed a deep shade of red and she replayed "you need not to kneel before son of the were wolf king"

That night everybody got ready to leave to fight the flood first thing in the morning. That night however nobody knew where Sari or Nightbane prince of the were wolves were but they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

The next morning they set off to fight the flood. Everybody was singing songs like 'we will rock you' 'son of man' and 'brother my brother'. If somebody did not know better then they could have mistaken us for soldiers. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Its as if we're not even going to war" One had said.

After a while they run into some flood combat forms. Sari told Core to see if he could flank them. Core died trying. Sari saw him get shot in the back by a flood combat form and killed it. She ran over to where her brother lay dead. Her heart shattered at the of him. Now she had nothing to lose. After that day she seemed dead.

She fought harder then ever against the flood. So nobody really cared. She didn't talk as much nor did she seem as commanding as she had before but none dared to ask her why.

After about a week of fighting flood she began to look a bit better. Her face was not as pale as it had been after Core died.

On the 4 of June they stopped to get more supplies by 'barrowing' from some brutes. They never noticed what was taken because they never lived long enough to check. "They never knew what hit them" one of the 8 year olds said, then added as an after thought "literally" "No shit, ya think?" a 10 year old replayed.

That night was the best night of sleep for every one.


	7. To Hell

**Chapter 7: To Hell……..**

Sari was messing around with the communications equipment again. She couldn't seem to get them up and running again, and it was really bothering her, and it easily showed. But at least it kept her from thinking about Core. Anything was better then that, at this point. Nightbane had run off, taking some of the others with him.

"At least hes gone." Sari half mumbled to herself. "I hope the others are alright."

For all she cared, though, Nightbane could be dead. They had gotten into a fight, and refused to be the one cave in first on saying sorry. It wouldn't bother her. Very few emotional things really did anymore. But nobody asked why. They understood that it stung, and that if she wanted to talk about it, then she would.

Losses had been heavy, and they needed out, and fast. It was breaking the younger one's' hearts. Sari didn't like the thought of kids so young knowing so much about death. It was just wrong on so many levels.

Sari was just about to get up when she heard the crack of the comms come to life. '_Finally.'_ She thought silently to herself. They couldn't have picked a better time. But it wasn't them. It was the Covenant. '_What in the world?'_

As fast as she could manage, Sari ran down two sets of stairs, three hallways, and jumped over four chairs, and a table. She strode up to a 12 year old boy, who had greasy dark brown hair, white tank-top, jeans, and red convers (shoes ).

"Devin, I just intercepted a transmission coming from the Covenant, but I cant seem to be able to pin-point it. Can you help me?" She asked kinda quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Devin replied, getting up.

They ran to the Central Tower, and up the stairs. As soon as they got up there, Devin got to work on the Comm System.

"This is gonna take me a while……." Devin half grunted, half mumbled to the mutually chosen leader of their rag-tag group.

"Just try your best, alright?" It was barely a question. He didn't answer. Devin didn't have too.

They felt the shots hit before they saw them. Ground and buildings shook, causing Sari to loose her balance, causing her to fall right onto her ass.

"Scratch this, we have to get out of here! We're both as good as sitting ducks up here!" she tried shout over the sound of the blaster fire.

"Lead the why!" Devin shouted back to her.

Lead the way she did, practically pulling Devin's arm out of his socket the entire way. She led him down stairs, hallways, through rooms, around tables, desks, and chairs. Finally they reached the Sari's room. That's when she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Devin, I need you to go back to the others, and get them the hell out of here. Can you do that? For me? For them?"

Devin nodded. It would not be ontil later that he would regret it. But for now, he ran.

As soon as he turned the corner, Sari stepped into her room. In the far left corner sat her bed. She walked over to it and out from underneath it, three small-ish boxes full to the brim with explosives that she had raided from the Brutes. She didn't think that anyone knew that she had them.

Getting she grabbed a backpack, she started loading all of the explosives into the pack. Then, slinging the pack over her shoulder, she headed out of her room. Fortunately, the Covenant troops hadn't started to land yet, so she still had time. But not a lot of it. Heaving a quick sigh, she started to set up the explosives around the outside and inside of the school. Sari didn't, in the least bit, regret what she was about to do.

-----

Devin was with all of the others, far outside of the school. Covenant forces had already over-run it from the looks of things. That was when they saw it. Out of no-where, the school exploded into a firey ball for a few minutes, and all that was left was a crater where the school had once stood. And Sari was no-where to be seen.

-----

The Marines had later found and picked up the kids. But the kids wouldn't talk. They just sat and hung their heads. Some of them even cried. But even for the life of them, the marines could not figure out why.

**I know, your all mad now. But please don't complain yet. That last sentence rhymes for some reason, but only if you read it in a certain way.**


End file.
